Protecting Love
by Lady Ayami
Summary: This story is about Sesshomaru and the character I created, Ayami, and her family. The two meet after Ayami is badly wounded. They fall in love but as they are going to ask Ayami's parents for permission to be mated, Naraku steps in and kidnapps Ayami.
1. Intro

Protecting Love

Introduction

A lone female demon stumbled through the woods in a lot of pain. She had just finished and won a battle against a very powerful demon called Gafe. Although she had won, she did not come out unscratched. She was now wounded and, though she was demon, she was losing a lot of blood. Soon she came to a tree in a small clearing and collapsed: unconscious.

In another part of the same woods, a male inuyoukai was traveling with a two-headed dragon, a small green imp/toad demon, and a little human girl. They were headed straight towards the wounded demon.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't any of the InuYasha characters, but I do own Ayami and her family.

Protecting Love

Chapter 1

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Rin, a little girl around 8 years old, asked the Great Demon Lord.

"Impudent girl! Why do you think that Lord Sesshomaru would answer……?" Jaken, a toad/imp demon, started.

"We are heading back to my castle." Lord Sesshomaru answered Rin.

"Thank you, milord. Rin can't wait to get back home. It will be Rin's birthday soon." Rin bowed.

As they small group headed westward, Sesshomaru noticed a sweet scent in that direction. It wasn't a dangerous scent but a scent that smelled of death.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped. He ended up startling Rin and Jaken who were arguing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is there something wrong?" Jaken asked eyeing the surrounding area.

"Jaken, stay here and watch Rin." Lord Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, milord"

For some really odd reason, it seemed as if a weird force was pulling him towards the scent. He could tell that whoever or whatever was attached to the scent was close to death. The scent was fairly fresh and the thing was wounded badly. The sweet scent also told him that the thing was a female.

He ran with all his demon speed and reached the scent in next to no time. The scent was coming from the edge of a small clearing. The scent was coming from what looked like an inuyoukai. Yet the scent of this woman was different. She was unconscious.

Her face was pale from the loss of blood. She had a greenish-dark blue crescent moon with a dark star in it on her forehead. Incidentally, it was facing the same way as his. She had one wavy magenta stripe on each cheek (kinda like Sesshomaru's stripes). Her kimono was the same color as her crescent moon even though it was badly torn. Around the sleeves and the neckline of her kimono were red flames on an orange background. She was also wearing armor over her obi and left arm. She had silky, black, flowing hair that reached to the end of her back. Her hair was in two pigtails at the top of her head.

She carried what looked like a very sturdy and strong sword. She had a nicely carved hickory bow with a few poplar arrows in the quiver.

Sesshomaru gently picked up the woman and carried her bridal style (Sesshomaru has two arms in this story) to where he had left Jaken and Rin. They were arguing (again) when he walked up to them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm glad you're back, I………who's that?" Jaken inquired spotting the woman.

"She's awfully pretty, Lord Sesshomaru. Is she a demon?" Rin said out in that cute voice of hers.

"Of course she is. You're such a baka." Jaken sneered.

"Rin, I want you to take care of her until she is well." Sesshomaru told her.

"Yes, of course, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin agreed.

As Rin ran off to get some water, Sesshomaru sat down and thought,

'Where could this woman be from? She has the air of a Lady, yet she seems to be a very strong warrior.'

Jaken was confused. He had never seen his master so much in thought about one woman. Usually he just had his way with them and was finished.

'It must be because she is hurt. Usually women do not fight.' Jaken thought, thinking he had solved the mystery. But he was wrong.

Rin had come back from getting fresh water and was cleaning and bandaging the demons wounds. After the woman was taken care of, Jaken and Rin fell asleep beside the fire, waiting for the next day, and hoping that the woman would wake up and explain herself.

Sesshomaru stay awake long after the other two. He was thinking of the female demon he had in front of him. Who was she? Where was she from? And why did he feel drawn to her?

Eventually he fell asleep with the demon's face always drifting in and out of his dreams.

My very first story and chapter. Enjoy! read and review please. I don't mind criticism.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't any of the InuYasha characters, but I do own Ayami and her family.

Protecting Love

Chapter 2

The woman had been unconscious since before he had found her. They couldn't move her for fear of hurting her more, but they also couldn't just leave her. Sesshomaru had not gotten much sleep so when he woke up, he didn't bother trying to get back to sleep.

Sesshomaru had decided when he woke up, that they would stay with the demon until she was well enough to move. Suddenly, the demon stirred. She was thrashing in her sleep. After a couple of minutes, she woke up, glaring around the camp.

"You're awake." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly, pointing out the obvious.

"No. I thought I was dead and just coming back to haunt you. Of course I'm awake." She answered sarcastically.

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked, not bothering to be courteous.

"My name is Lady Ayami. What's YOUR name? You asked me and didn't bother to give your name." She answered giving him a suspicious glance when he half glared back at her.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Am I not permitted to ask the name of the person I saved from losing blood and dying of her wounds?" Sesshomaru shot back. He was angry at her arrogance.

"Oh. So I finally got to meet the great and powerful Lord of the Western Lands. You know, my father speaks very highly of you. Even though you are younger than him, he almost, mind you ALMOST, puts you in the same category of himself." Lady Ayami said faking being impressed and easily hiding her anger at herself.

Ayami was pissed that she had let herself fall unconscious without protecting herself. Obviously, the weak barrier she had managed to put up before total darkness had dissipated later in the night.

"Who are your companions?" Ayami asked, pointing to the others, still asleep.

"The dragon is Ah-un. The toad demon is my vessel, Jaken. The human girl is Rin. After I saved her, she had been following me ever since. She dressed your wounds last night. Now, who is your father? I must admit, I'm curious." Sesshomaru introduced.

"Oh. Sorry. You have met him before. You also met the rest of my family. I was in my room. I don't particularly like social events. I'll go if I am farced of I feel like it. My father is Lord Kotarou of the Southern Lands. My mother is Lady Tifa. I also have four sisters and two brothers." Ayami explained.

"Lord Kotarou is your _father_?" Sesshomaru asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with him being my father?" Ayami asked with a hint of venom in her voice.

"No. I just didn't think the Great Lord of the South let his daughter wonder around and get so badly hurt." Sesshomaru answered with indifference.

"Of course he doesn't. He sends my out to get rid of the pests in our lands. Out of all the children, I take after father the most. I'm the strongest and I can outwit most of my foes." Ayami sighed. Her weakness was catching up to her.

"Well then, we had better leave, no matter what you say, I have heard that Lord Kotarou is protective over his daughters. When you're well enough……" He didn't get to finish.

"Arrrrgh! I'm sick of it. Men always think I can't take care of myself." Ayami tried to get up but fell back down.

"Fine, I'll just wake the others and we'll be off to my castle." Sesshomaru answered with a smirk.

"Oh forget it. I know I'm too weak. Just let them sleep. When I wake up again, we can leave to go to your castle." Ayami said through gritted teeth.

_'I hate admitting I'm too weak. In front of him is even worse because he works closely with father sometimes.' _Ayami thought bitterly.

"'We'?"

"Yes, 'we'. I'm coming with you. Don't try to stop me either." Ayami spat.

"Why?"

"If you must know, my father and I were in an argument before I left. He's trying to mate me to the Lord of the North's, Lord Remei's, eldest son, Lord Dimor. That man is absolutely vile. He is full of himself and there is no way in hell I would mate with him." She said huffily.

"Alright." Sesshomaru said interested.

Ayami fell asleep a short time later while Sesshomaru watched over everyone.

_'She sure has a temper and she speaks her own mind. I wouldn't be a bad thing for me to have a mate like that.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru, did that woman wake up yet?" Jaken asked groggily.

"Yes."

"Did she tell you who she was?" Jaken asked.

"Yes."

"Did she say anything else?" Jaken tried again while rapidly losing his patience.

"Yes." was the same answer.

"Well, what _did_ she say?" he asked holding in his angry response, remembering this was Lord Sesshomaru.

"I do not have to tell you, Master Jaken." Sesshomaru answered curtly.

"Yes, milord." Jaken bowed his head.

"Silence."

2 hours later

Yawn

"That was a nice nap and it came after I finished off Gafe. Father will be pleased. Maybe he'll stop trying to mate me." Ayami said yawning.

Jaken was just returning from getting a drink and all he heard was 'I finished off Gafe'. He was stunned and couldn't help blurting out,

"_You_ defeated Gafe the giant Ogre?"

"As a matter of fact I did. Is there a problem with that, Master Jaken?" Ayami said eyeing Jaken with ice cold eyes.

Jaken stepped back and gulped. He didn't know how she knew his name. This female demon scared him. Jaken was trembling when Sesshomaru stepped in.

"No. He was just surprised." He said, eyeing Jaken.

"Ok. Fine. Whatever. Just leave me alone." Ayami replied, sending an icy glare Jaken's way.

With all of the commotion, Rin woke up. Usually, Rin was quiet when she woke up, but today, she was curious. She saw an important thing. Sesshomaru was staring at the woman whom he had rescued.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru. Do you like her?" Rin asked with innocent eyes.

"……" was Sesshomaru's answer.

"……" was Ayami's very confused answer.

Jaken got the -.- look and said nothing though he was very annoyed.

Ayami recovered the quickest and introduced herself to the little girl.

"I'm glad you are finally awake, miss." Rin said.

"Sure…um…how about this, you can call me Ayami. And your name is 'Rin', correct? Ayami asked politely.

"Yes it is, Ayami-chan. I'm glad you're feeling better." Rin smiled.

"Right, are we ready to go, Sesshomaru?" Ayami turned.

"You have no right to be so informal with Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said before Sesshomaru could answer.

"You have no right to speak to her that way. She is Lord Kotarou's daughter." Sesshomaru corrected.

"Lord Kotarou? You're his daughter? Forgive me, Lady Ayami!" Jaken said terrified. He then started bowing over and over to Ayami to her displeasure.

"Oh stop it. I am not the one to bow to, my mother, father, and brother, Meeco, are the ones to bow to." She said annoyed.

"Whatever you say, milady." Jaken said with a last bow.

Ayami was plainly annoyed with Jaken. Most of the people who knew her knew what she wanted and what she didn't. She also let them know if they were annoying her. And most people knew about her fiery temper.

"So will we be off then?" Ayami repeated.

Everyone sweat dropped at her sudden change of mood. They knew that getting used to her would take a while.

"We will head toward my castle now that you are feeling better. You seemed to have recovered well." Sesshomaru answered.

"Nothing can keep me down for long." Ayami yelled.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't any of the InuYasha characters, but I do own Ayami and her family.

Protecting Love

Chapter 3

On the road

"Oh yay! Rin has another person to talk to." Rin said energetically.

"I am very happy to keep you company, Rin. You are such a pretty little girl." Ayami smiled.

Ayami was with Rin at the end of the little train. Ah-un was listening to them with earnest. Sesshomaru was at the front (like usual) with Jaken. Jaken would not stop talking even though Sesshomaru was barely listening to what he was saying at all.

Sesshomaru was deeply in thought. He didn't know why he was attracted to this demoness. He had just met her even though he knew her father well. He also knew some of her sisters and her two brothers.

_'I wonder what it is about her'_ Sesshomaru thought before he noticed that Ayami was talking to him.

"Hello? If you're listening, how far away are we from your castle?" Ayami asked.

As she started to walk away, thinking he hadn't heard her, Sesshomaru answered her question.

"2 days walk including today. We should get there late tomorrow if we keep the pace."

"Alright, thank you." Ayami smiled and walked away with a sort of float.

She stopped at Ah-un and rubbed both necks. Then she icily by Jaken and stopped at Rin. The little human looked up at the woman and giggled.

"Rin, are you hungry? Would you like me to catch of fish and cook them?" Ayami asked the girl.

"Yes thank you! Rin is not good at fishing yet. Fish is one of Rin's favorite foods." Rin said jumping up and down.

"Alright then, give me ten minutes and it will be ready." Ayami said over her shoulder as she walked away.

10 minutes later

"Yum. This is good fish! How did you cook it so fast? Fish usually takes a long time to cook." Jaken complemented.

They were all very impressed (Sesshomaru hid it well) at how many fish Ayami had caught.

"You see this star in the middle of my crescent moon? Well, that represents that I am half-elemental demon. I can control the elements so I used fire. The crescent moon and wavy stripes represent that I am half-inuyouki. My mother is elemental demon while my father is inuyouki." Ayami explained.

Everyone (all but Sesshomaru) nodded. It made sense. Everything was in its place.

"Now that we are done, let's go." Sesshomaru ordered.

"I'm going to run ahead." Ayami said.

Before anyone could stop her, she had run off and was gone. They all looked after her. She could run with the inhuman speed of an inuyouki.

Jaken got the -.- look and muttered to himself about how pushy women could be.

Rin laughed while Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. Everybody set out again and waited for Ayami to find them again.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

read and review! Yay!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't any of the InuYasha characters, but I do own Ayami and her family.

Protecting Love

Chapter 4

Ayami had been gone for about half of the day. When the group ran into her again, she was panting and covered in sweat. She was also wearing a big grin. It looked like she had got some of her spark back.

Jaken was muttering to himself. However it was too quiet for anyone to take any notice to him. He had just been thinking back to just after Ayami had left.

_Flashback_

"Lord Sesshomaru, is it wise to let her go on ahead. Usually _you_ yourself would go ahead to scout or do that sort of thing." Jaken inquired.

"It allows me to stay back and protect you and Rin. It also gives us fair warning with a fresh fighter ready and prepared." Sesshomaru answered calmly.

Jaken had been confused at the time. Sesshomaru was not upset or sulking that someone else, a _female_ no less, had taken charge. In fact, his master was paying attention to the same _female_.

_End Flashback_

"From what you told me of our path, everything looks fine to me. Is there anything else you need?" Ayami asked eagerly.

"Good. No. You can rest now." Sesshomaru answered.

"Thank you."

"Ayami-chan? Do you have any siblings?" Rin asked in her cute little voice.

"Yes I do. Actually, I have several siblings! I have two older sisters, Suki and Sumi. Those two are twins. Then there is my twin sister, Ayuki. We look almost exactly alike except that instead of my wavy lines on my cheeks, she has the markings of an inuyouki above her eyes. After that is my younger brother, Meeco. He is the heir to the Southern Lands. I also have another younger brother, Kenshen. Finally, there is my littler sister, Mayuki. She looks like both Ayuki and me. In other words, she has the stripes and the markings above her eyes." Ayami counted off with ease.

"Oh……Rin wishes I still had my brother." Rin said sadly, quickly recovering.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I wish I could do something," Ayami said in a comforting tone, Um…tell me about Sesshomaru's castle."

"Ok. The castle is huge. Rin sometimes gets lost in it. There are humans and demons who work there. Kagaki and her daughter, Kaga, make the most wonderful meals! They are fox demons and have worked that the castle for many, many years. But Rin's favorite part of the castle is the gardens. The gardener, Kage, puts the flowers in wonderful designs and the colors make each other look very pretty! You have to see them when we get there!" Rin gave an oral tour.

"That sounds really nice. Want to hear about the castle I live in?" Ayami asked.

"Yes!" was the excited answer.

"Well, our castle is much like yours. We have humans and demons working there. Most of our servants are demons because my fathers' parents only had demons. The demons are also mostly inuyouki and elemental. My mom brought in the humans. Our food is good too but our cook is mean and only likes Kenshen and Mayuki. Our gardens are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. They radiate beauty all over the place. And being there with my fa……um……is great." Ayami gave an oral tour of her castle.

Rin's eyes glazed over with wonder. She was imagining what the gardens at Ayami's castle. Rin giggled.

"Rin wants to come and see your gardens and you many siblings. Man I?" Rin asked with twinkling eyes.

"Of course it all depends on what _Lord_ Sesshomaru decides. If he says 'Yes', the of course you can come." Ayami teased.

"If she always is safe, then yes." Sesshomaru growled permission.

"Oh thank you, Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is very happy now." Rin clapped and jumped up and down.

"Is anyone hungry? I'll go and get some food." Ayami asked.

With that, she ran off before anyone could say anything. To Jaken's surprise, Sesshomaru didn't run after her or protest. He just kept walking. Jaken quietly padded after him deep in thought.

'What does Lord Sesshomaru see when he looks at the demon? Does he see someone who could be his mate? Never! Lord Sesshomaru would never think like that.' Jake argued with himself.

At the same time, Sesshomaru was thinking something along the same lines,

'What is going on? I'm never warm towards _anyone_ except Rin but I saved her! That includes my personal servants.'

Ayami was also thinking about Sesshomaru and herself while fishing.

'Wow. Sesshomaru seams a lot nicer than what Suki portrayed him to be. Maybe he likes me or something…no. If he would like _anyone_ in _my_ family, it would be Suki or Sumi. Oh well. I'll figure it out later! It is time to fish!'

Ayami got back with plenty of time before dark. She cooked the fish with deadly accuracy. After dinner, Rin fell asleep along with Jaken. Sesshomaru was deep in thought.

Ayami didn't want to interrupt him but she hated silence. So, she interrupted him anyway.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmmm?"

"We will be at the castle tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes we will. I will have a room be prepared for you immediately. Is there anything you would prefer?" Sesshomaru said with nothing to give away how he felt.

"A room with a view of the sunset would be perfect……and thank you. I know I will have a good time at your castle and that I will be treated with respect." Ayami said leaning against a tree trunk.

'She looks exactly like how I first found her without the wounds.' Sesshomaru thought mentally grinning.

'What now. Is he just going to stare at me?' Ayami thought nervously.

'She would make a fine mate if we were to mate.' Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru fell asleep with Ayami filling his mind with her flowing black hair and her perfect body.

Ayami stayed up and thought a while after Sesshomaru fell asleep.

'He looks so peaceful when he is asleep. I wonder if that is how he always looks when he is asleep. I wonder what he is like back at his castle. Best get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day.' Ayami thought, gently drifting off to sleep.

With that, everyone was asleep. Nothing bothered them that night. All was peaceful until the next day when they woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter goes out to kayone kaso. She is my first reviewer! See you next time! Read and review!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't any of the InuYasha characters, but I do own Ayami and her family.

Protecting Love

Chapter 5

They all woke up dawn the next. Since none of the group was a morning person, they walked in silence for most of the morning. Eventually, Sesshomaru stopped and gave some orders,

"Jaken, stay here with Rin and stay OUT OF SIGHT! Ayami, come with me now."

Ayami nodded to him because she had sensed the evil too. It smelled strongly of giant and a human girl. It was urgent they get over to help the human; giants were known for being cruel and killing their "Play Things".

They used their inhuman demon speed and noses to find the giant. They found the giant terrorizing a human from the village, who was gathering water.

"Go now. This is MY territory!" Sesshomaru growled hoping for submission.

The submission didn't come. Instead the giant just roared and charged after them. The two scattered and started circling the giant.

Ayami headed to the girl who looked very pale. She grew even paler (if that was possible) when the giant made his way towards them. He lunged and grabbed both of the females in his two over large hands.

Ayami had a big temper, and when someone touches her without permission, her temper flies. Her eyes turned a bright blood red. Sesshomaru could sense her demonic aura rushing around her.

Sesshomaru saw the eyes and was taken aback. The sweet somewhat, temperamental female he was in love with, had a very nasty side (much like his own nasty side).

But instead of going into her true form, like he would have done, she shot a fire ball at the giants head. It connected and the giant was furious. Then she sent a sheet of ice at him. His head froze and he dropped the human. Sesshomaru caught her and looked up.

The giant had shaken the ice off and was glaring gruesomely at Ayami. Noticing this, Ayami glared right on back. After a few moments, then she transformed into her true form. Since she was ½ inuyouki, she transformed into a giant dog demon.

She had midnight black fur. It flowed like Sesshomaru's fur when he was in his true form. She had all of her markings and she was about as big as Sesshomaru's dog form. You could see her muscles rippling under her skin, telling you she was really strong.

She immediately went for the head of the giant. When he dodged and she nicked his head, she lunged for the neck, clamping on.

Sesshomaru, knowing Ayami could handle the giant for a while, took the human girl back to the village. All of the humans rushed to thank him. He nodded and took off. He wanted to get back to Ayami.

When he got back to the fight, the giant was missing an arm and he was coughing because Ayami was drooling miasma (like Sesshomaru in Episode 6).

'Wow. Ayami is better than I thought. She is quite fierce.' Sesshomaru thought.

The giant was weakening fast. Ayami was teasing him by lunging in then jumping out fast. Finally, she went in for the final blow: the neck.

The giant went limp while Ayami reverted back into her human form.

Ayami was panting and bleeding on her arm. The wound in her arm was healing fast because of her demon blood. She continued to pant though. They started heading back to Jaken, Rin, and Ah-un.

"That was impressive. Most Ladies would either sit and watch or run to safety. Lord Kotarou taught you well." Sesshomaru said, betraying the want in his eyes to Ayami for a moment.

"Thank you. Most of my siblings are girls so my father just trained us all. My twin, Ayuki, and my brother, Kenshen, and I work together to protect our lands. Meeco is learning to be heir to the throne so he doesn't do much to protect our lands." Ayami told him.

"It makes sense that you are the main defender. You are very strong and you strategize well." Sesshomaru complimented. (I just had Sesshomaru complement someone. HeHe)

They finished the rest of the walk in silence. They were both thinking about the other.

'I can't deny that I love her. I have never had this feeling before. I wonder how she feels for me.' Sesshomaru thought.

'What would Father say to who I'm talking to? I love him so much. And I know he feels something for me because I saw it in his eyes back there.' Ayami thought as she closed her eyes.

They got back to Jaken, Rin, and Ah-un by scent. Jaken had heard the fighting and had gotten worried.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what happened? Are you all right?" Jaken asked.

"A giant was attacking a human girl. Ayami was the one who destroyed the beast." Sesshomaru answered calmly.

"_WHAT!?_ I thought you, Lord Sesshomaru, had done the fighting, what with all of the crashing around." Jaken asked jumping up and down.

"Is there something wrong with me fighting, Master Jaken? Is it because you think I'm not strong or is it because I am a _female_?" Ayami said with red tinged eyes.

Jaken, seeing Ayami's red tinged eyes, panicked.

"N-no. N-no-nothing is wr-wrong with that." Jaken said bowing deeply.

Ayami took a deep breath to calm down. Amazingly, it worked. Her red tinged eyes went back to the light blue of her beautiful eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just continue heading to your castle, Sesshomaru." Ayami said with restrained anger.

Jaken got a sweat drop while Rin giggled at all that had just happened. Rin had seen the look of admiring Sesshomaru had sent Ayami's way when she had defended herself against Jaken.

"Let's just hope that nothing else happens on our way." Ayami grumbled at the front of the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi! I'm happy tonight so enjoy this chappie I posted for all of you!

Love,

Lay Ayami (not to be mistaken for Ayame, Koga's bride to be)


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't any of the InuYasha characters, but I do own Ayami and her family.

Protecting Love

Chapter 6

"Oooooo. The castle! There's the castle. Rin can't wait to see everybody." Rin yelled excitedly.

Yes. Warm and delicious food. Finally." Jaken let slip.

"What do you mean 'Warm and delicious food.'? Is there something wrong with my cooking?" Ayami growled menacing.

"Uhhh………oh nothing……I was just implying I have gotten sick of the fish we have been eating." Jaken covered up.

"Nice save there. I hope all of your saves are as good or you are going to have one hell of a headache." Ayami threatened.

Rin was half way across the field they were crossing. Sesshomaru was a couple feet behind her. Ayami, realizing this, took off to stop next to Sesshomaru.

Jaken realized and started hopping up and down. Then he yelled,

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ayami got to the castle, everyone stared. The servants had never seen a female traveling with Sesshomaru, let alone a female demon.

I want the Sunset Room prepared for Lady Ayami immediately. Sesshomaru ordered to everyone.

Everyone scattered. They were surprised but not about to disobey one of Sesshomaru's direct orders.

They all were also preparing for Rin's 9th birthday. Her birthday would be in one week (September 27th).

Rin was talking to Ayami about the castle. Jaken just rolled his eyes. He was panting because he had to run across the field to catch up with everyone. He glared at Ayami and looked down, afraid of what Sesshomaru would do if he saw her.

Sesshomaru was walking off towards what Ayami thought must be his room. She started following him, but she was stopped by a voice. The voice was calling her. It was a servant.

"Miss, your room is ready. Please follow me." The servant (a fox demon) said trembling.

"Alright then. Thank you. What is your name?" Ayami asked nice enough not to scare her.

"Um…my name is Shiomi, Miss" she answered shyly.

"Thank you, Shiomi." Ayami smiled.

"Um…here we are, Miss. Lord Sesshomaru's room is to the left of yours there. I hope everything is to your liking here. Sleep well, Miss." Shiomi bowed out of the room.

'So, by 'the Sunset Room' he meant 'the room next to mine'.' Ayami thought.

Ayami suddenly blushed. She had never blushed for a guy before. In fact, she had never blushed before in her life. It was a completely new feeling for her. But she would have to get used to it because she had a feeling she would be blushing again in her future.

She looked around room in amazement. She hadn't thought she would have gotten such a grand room, even if she _was_ a Lady of the Southern Lands. It surprised her she was being treated as such.

The room was large. The walls were painted in a pinkish-orange (like a sunset) with a hint of purple. The bed was large and had a canopy above it. It, too, was in a pinkish-orange but with lots of purple for the look of a sunset. It was on the North wall with the door to the left and the windows opening to the balcony one the West wall (facing the West if you hadn't guessed yet). It was to show off the sunset, thus comes the name 'the Sunset Room'.

Ayami walked onto her balcony. Hers almost reached Sesshomaru's balcony. The sun was just starting to set. Then, Sesshomaru came out. Just at that moment, the sunset burst. It almost blinded Ayami but she could still see Sesshomaru in all of his splendid glory. He was bathed in pinkish-purple light; it was refracting off of his hair perfectly. He was the most beautiful vision Ayami had ever seen.

She walked back into her room, blinking away stars. She was unsure if Sesshomaru had seen her out there.

It was getting close to dinner time so she thought she would change. She had seen a closet when she had first walked in and her own kimono was torn badly. She was surprised it had held up during the journey. She would have to get it mended when she got back home.

She took off her armor (like Sesshomaru's) and weapons (sword, dagger, bow and quiver, ect.) and threw them on the bed. She them stripped off her battle worn kimono (a special gift from her father). She washed her face and went to the closet.

First, she tried on a yellow kimono with orange flowers on it. She tied on a green obi and looked at herself in the body mirror. It was very pretty but didn't feel right for the first time dining somewhere. She removed it and tried again.

The next one was closer. It was a sky blue kimono with a navy blue obi around the waist. It was better and fit better, too. Yet it still wasn't right. So, she tried again, hoping the next one was the right one to wear.

It was perfect. It was pure white with a dark blue left arm and blue that headed down and around the kimono. All thru the blue section were light purple flowers. On the right arm was a pattern much like Sesshomaru's, but with different colors. Since the area where the obi was tied was white, Ayami tied a light yellow obi there. It looked gorgeous.

Ayami was just finishing brushing her hair, when a bell sounded thru the castle…………

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffie! Fun isn't it? Yay. Keep reading. I think I might be doing a sequel to this and maybe even a prequel (the life before they met) and or a trilogy. Ill have so much fun

I also have another different story about Ayami with her family, Sesshomaru, and most of the InuYasha cast. But everybody is either a wolf demon or a dog demon with a few exceptions.

Enjoy my story.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't any of the InuYasha characters, but I do own Ayami and her family.

Protecting Love

Chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last time

Ayami was just finishing brushing her hair, when a bell sounded thru the castle…………

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dinner bell that is. (TeeHee)

Ayami finished brushing her hair and walked out of her room. She turned left (the way she had come) and headed down the hall. She was starting to get lost. She had begun to follow the scent of food, but now, the scent of food was everywhere.

She had been walking for a while now. It seemed to be hopeless. She was just coming to the end of yet another flight of stairs, when she saw a tall outline in the doorway. It was Sesshomaru. He motioned for her to follow him to dinner. Ayami nodded, slightly blushing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was quiet for the most part.

Rin was the only one talking with Jaken interrupting her here and there. He would murmur rude phrases from time to time as well. Ayami nodded and shook her head to answer questions and smiled too. Sesshomaru just ate like he usually would at dinner at his castle: quietly.

It continued on like that until Rin asked a question of Sesshomaru……

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you going to continue your hunt for Naraku?"

"Naraku? NARAKU! That filthy bastard came pretty close to completely ruining my life and family!" Ayami suddenly burst out, jumping out of her seat.

Jaken became frightened and slid part of the way don his stack of books he was sitting on (so he could reach his food). Rin shuddered as she looked into Ayami's now completely red eyes. Ayami was extremely pissed off all of a sudden.

"You know of Naraku then." Sesshomaru calmly stated rather than asked.

"Know him? Know him!? Of course I 'know him'. He tries to kill my father and almost made my twin his mate multiple times. When Ayuki, my twin, mated with an elemental demon, he tried to kill her. Then, he asked ME to be his mate. When, I refused, he killed my best friend AND her mate. He still hasn't given up on me, and that is two years AFTER he killed my best friend and FOUR years AFTER he tried to kill my twin." Ayami yelled in a rage. Her eyes then turned an even brighter red (if that is even possible).

Everyone sat in silence. They were letting Ayami calm down. They all knew how powerful she was and they didn't want that power turned on them. Finally, Ayami was calmed down enough to have her eyes turn back to their regular light blue.

"Ok. Ok. I'm calmer now. What did Naraku do to you?" Ayami asked in an all too bright of manner.

"He tricked Lord Sesshomaru into trying to kill his half-brother. When it didn't work, he almost killed Lord Sesshomaru. That vile half-breed Naraku, Lord Sesshomaru will kill him." Jaken answered with anger.

"Naraku wanted my father to kill a half-breed and the group he was with. His name was InuYasha and I believe that there were two girls, a perverted monk, and a fox demon kit with him. When I couldn't kill them, Naraku tried to kill my family and me. He sent Kagura, the Wind Sorceress, after us. I wounded her so bad that she could not fly away. We tended her wounds but last week, she broke out and was headed back to her master we think. After that, he got it in his head that he wanted to mate Ayuki." Ayami mentioned, scowling.

Jaken stared dumbly at Ayami while Rin stared down at her food.

"InuYasha is my younger half-brother." Sesshomaru broke in.

"I didn't kill him. I'm sorry I tried though, if he is your brother." Ayami apologized.

"Not a problem. I had planned on killing him myself." Sesshomaru said back.

"Why? Never mind that question. Are you still after Naraku? Maybe we could team up or something. Since Naraku is after me, I could lure him somewhere and we could take him down together." Ayami suggested.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need anyone one like _you_ to help him defeat Naraku." Jaken said.

"Why you……" Ayami started to yell.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru interrupted, seeing the look of anger on Ayami's face.

"Yes, what is it, milord?" Jaken asked eagerly, also noticing Ayami's anger contorted face.

"Take Rin and find out about dessert." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Of course, milord." Jaken said thankfully.

Jaken took Rin and they walked off toward the kitchen. Ayami looked at Sesshomaru and waited for him to speak. Just as she was about to break the silence, Sesshomaru began,

"Ayami, I agree with you. We would be a formidable team against Naraku."

"Great. I'll need to tell my father, but we can do it when we set off for our search for Naraku. Plus, it will be a great chance for Rin to see my castle." Ayami smiled.

"Ayami,"

"Hmmmm?"

"I would like to speak to you privately. If you would come to my room after dinner, I would much appreciate it." Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh, sure. What's wrong with that?" Ayami said.

Ayami blushed slightly and Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. At that moment, Jaken and Rin came out followed by a servant carrying a very large cake.

"Cake! I just love cake!" Ayami yelled with happiness.

Jaken got the -.- look and Rin giggled. Sesshomaru did a sweat drop while Ayami didn't notice. She was too busy digging in to the cake.

And then, dinner was over and it was time for Ayami to meet Sesshomaru in his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All done! Read and review.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't any of the InuYasha characters, but I do own Ayami and her family.

Protecting Love

Chapter 8

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just to let you all know, chapters 8, 9, and 10 are all really really short. Sorry. When I was writing this long hand, I guess I didn't really think about it! This chapter is also gushy. Very gushy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Rin and Jaken went into the gardens (fighting all the way). Ayami, seeing Sesshomaru's nod, followed him. They walked up to Sesshomaru's room.

"So…what is this all about?" Ayami asked, looking around.

Sesshomaru's room was bigger than hers (and hers was HUGE). It was painted the same color blue as his crescent moon. His bed (king size) was the color of his beautiful golden eyes.

Sesshomaru was still quiet.

"Sesshomaru?" Ayami asked with a questioning voice and expression on her face.

By now they had left the room and come out onto the balcony. The demon lord was now looking out into lands that were his. He was staring straight out to the crescent moon that had risen while they had been at supper. The moon out that night looked a lot like his own, with a lighter color though.

"Sesshomaru, if you're not going to tell me what is on your mind, then I'm going to go get ready for bed. Tomorrow, Rin is going to give me a tour of the gardens, and something tells me it is _not_ going to be short and sweet." Ayami snapped slightly irritated.

She turned to walk away. As she was headed towards the door, she felt Sesshomaru staring at her back.

'She is so beautiful. I should tell her before I lose my chance.' Sesshomaru said with longing.

"Ayami, stop." Sesshomaru said, startling Ayami who was half way to the door.

"Yes?"

"Ever since the time I first saw you, I have not been able to get you out of my head. I do not know why, but you have stirred feelings in me that I have never felt before: adoration, jealousy, laughter, and most of all, love." Sesshomaru said in a fast fashion. (it is so ushy, gushy, and mushy!!!!!)

"Sesshomaru…I don't…"Ayami stumbled for the right words. She was stunned.

They both just looked at each other, neither daring to break their eyes apart. Finally, Ayami spoke.

"I feel the same exact same way." Ayami spoke softly. She smiled, blushed and looked away.

In a blink of an eye, he was beside her. He gently lifted her chin so she had to look him. Her eyes sparkled with the love she had just proclaimed.

"Ayami…" Sesshomaru mumbled.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's lips crashed down onto Ayami's. For a while, they were completely lost. The kiss was long and passionate.

Ayami felt as if she floated to her room. Her lips pulsed after her kiss. She wanted another taste of the man (or demon, whichever you prefer) she loved. She wanted so much more.

Sesshomaru went to bed that night thinking. He was thinking about the one single thing he could never bear to lose: Ayami. His dreams were filled with her and her warm scent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that is were all of their troubles and problems began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am quite enjoying making cliff hangers. Enjoy the little cliffy poo of death I have left you on!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't any of the InuYasha characters, but I do own Ayami and her family.

Protecting Love

Chapter 9

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter! Whoo hoo! Here we go! A new character that I created on a whim when I was writing this chapter will be joining all other characters!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A white, auraless, and emotionless demon was standing around holding a mirror. A half-demon was standing in front of her looking into the mirror. He had long black hair that looked silky. He was also wearing a white baboon cape thing.

"Kanna, call in your brother, Korro." The evil half-demon ordered.

The white demon walked off. A few moments later, she came back with a demon like her. The main difference was that this demon was a boy and had short hair.

"Report, Korro!" the half-demon ordered.

"Yes………Lord Naraku."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, this is a really short chapter but you can just pretend that it is a late installment to chapter 8. I will get cracking on chapter 10 which is longer than this one! I promise!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't any of the InuYasha characters, but I do own Ayami and her family.

Protecting Love

Chapter 10

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about the last chapter! I apologize. It was short. Read on though!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayami was brushing her hair the next morning when someone knocked on her door. She knew who it was and she smiled.

'Kids. They can't wait to get moving in the morning.' Ayami thought.

"Come in." Ayami yelled.

A small child burst in and almost toppled over trying to get to Ayami. It was Rin. The little girl was jumping up and down in an excited fashion. She grabbed Ayami's sleeve and tugged on it.

"Are you ready to see the gardens, Ayami-chan?" Rin asked.

"Of course I am. I love gardens. And I bet you will give me a very nice tour of your gardens here. Just give me a minute to finish putting up my hair." Ayami answered with a laugh.

While Ayami put up her hair. Rin was sitting on her bed telling her what they were going to do that day. By the sound of it, Ayami had a lot to keep up with.

When Ayami finished, Rin grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door. Rin exited first, while Ayami followed. Ayami nearly plowed into Sesshomaru on her way out.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily.

He nodded to Rin in return. He then looked at Ayami. She was dressed in a light green kimono with yellow and orange flowers on it. It was held up with an extremely light pink obi. She wasn't wearing makeup but her cheeks were rosy (she was remembering her and Sesshomaru's meeting the night before).

"Good morning, Sesshomaru" Ayami said, regaining her composure.

He nodded slightly. But no one could miss the love in his eyes. Ayami, spotting this, shot him a flirtatious smile.

She walked away happy. She knew she had caught Sesshomaru's eyes with the smile. She was about to head down the stairs when she realized Rin wasn't leading the way.

Rin was looking back and forth between Ayami and Sesshomaru. She was looking at them with eyes filled with knowledge that was beyond her years.

Rin and Ayami left to view the gardens while Sesshomaru went to attend to other matters. It took a couple hours to look through the gardens but they finally got through around lunch time. The two females went to clean up and go to lunch.

They went to lunch and for the first time that day, they saw Jaken. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found, but since demons don't have to eat as much as humans, no one was all that worried.

Lunch was simple but good. They had chicken soup with garlic bread. There was also a salad and oatmeal spice cookies. After that, Rin showed Ayami around the other castle grounds. Since they didn't spend as much time to see the other grounds, Rin also started on the castle. They were about half way through, when they heard a bell………… (Just kidding). It was the dinner bell.

At dinner, Sesshomaru wasn't there. Jaken was irritated for some reason, making the entire of supper partially not enjoyable for everyone. But they all got through it and Ayami got cake for dessert again. That lightened the mood a bit. After supper, Rin said 'Good night' to Jaken who just blew it off while Ayami waited for her.

They walked up to Ayami's room to say good night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry. It is not as long as I thought it would be but longer than what I wrote long hand when I originally wrote this chapter! I will write more hopefully tomorrow! Read and review!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't any of the InuYasha characters, but I do own Ayami and her family.

Protecting Love

Chapter 10

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again, sorry about the last few chapters and how short they were. I'm also sorry about the delay in writing. I have been very busy with school, the play, driver's ed, my life………….um…sorry about that. I will maybe reward all of my readers with the (short, very short) intro to my other story which was the first fanfic I ever started (the one I'm uploading now is my fav.!). Enjoy the story now!

P.S. this chapter will probably be very sexual and graphic! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was warm and sunny. It was about midday when Ayami ran into a smiling Rin. Rin had been smiling all day and could not stop.

"Hey, Rin! Thank you very much for the tour of the gardens yesterday. They looked marvelous. You were right about them. I do not know how our gardens will measure up to yours." Ayami said, thinking back to the day before.

Rin smiled again.

Rin had been smiling all day and could not stop. She had been thinking of the way Ayami had lovingly looked at Sesshomaru. The thought was a nice one and all was going well. Rin had always looked up to Sesshomaru as a father of sorts, but now she thought,

'If they mate, I will have not only a father, but a MOTHER too.'

"I have some things to do Rin. I will see you at dinner!" Ayami said.

"Bye, Ayami-chan."

Ayami than went back to her room and went to stand on the balcony. She sniffed the air with her nose and noticed that Sesshomaru was still asleep. She silently chuckled to herself and went back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast that morning, Sesshomaru had gone into his study. His study was connected to his room and the hallway. Though he tried, he got almost nothing done.

I his dreams, he dreamt of Ayami and her smile. During the day he thought of her laugh. Her demonic aura was beautiful and strong.

He was in love her, and he knew it. He just could not get her out of his mind. He woke up when she walked out onto her balcony. He walked out onto his balcony just as she was walking back inside.

He then decided to do something he had never done before. Sesshomaru walked out into the hall and knocked on Ayami's door. She answered it.

"Can I help you, Sesshomaru?" Ayami asked, looking up into his golden eyes.

The great Lord waltzed into the room and said gently,

"You can stop torturing me with yourself. I love you and I need you."

Without her consent, her body moved towards him. He saw that and grabbed Ayami with his large hands. He kissed her and she settled into his arms.

"You are almost too beautiful to behold, my jewel. I will always love." Sesshomaru said.

'I want to be with him so much. Would Father allow it? Sesshomaru _is_ a demon lord after all.' Ayami thought.

"Ayami, you don't know what you do to me. I want you to be mine, all mine……"Sesshomaru trailed off.

Sesshomaru bent to kiss Ayami's neck. She moaned and leaned closer to him.

He led her to her bed and laid her down. They were both becoming aroused. They kissed and Sesshomaru was working the upper half of Ayami's kimono off. But all of this was interrupted by that blasted dinner bell (again. Notice how the darn thing is always interrupting! I didn't do it on purpose).

"Sessh……we need to……go down to dinner." Ayami choked out.

"Then, meet me after dinner in my room." Sesshomaru ordered.

But there was absolutely no need to order. Ayami would have gone to him no matter what. She loved him and he loved her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

AND THUS BEGINS THE SEXUAL GRAPHICS. TURN AWAY AND/OR LOOK FOR THE NEXT ALL UPPERCASE LETTERS FOR AFTER THIS PART.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After dinner, Ayami changed into thin sleeping garments and went to Sesshomaru's room. She knocked and waited. He let her in and closed the door behind her. Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and set her on his bed.

Sesshomaru was only wearing pants. His upper body was made up of finely carved muscles. Ayami almost wasn't able to contain herself. She could sense his beast was also barely being held back. They could sense each others arousal. Ayami's stomach started to squirm. Her womanhood knew what was coming.

"Sess…" Ayami began. But she was shushed by Sesshomaru's shaking head.

Sesshomaru gently pulled on the night kimono Ayami was wearing. It fell, exposing plump and full breasts. He craved to hold Ayami close like in his dreams. Sesshomaru, growing impatient, finally took the rest of the thin kimono off.

Ayami moaned in pleasure as he searched Ayami's body with his hands. He went to her back and again to her front. He played with her breasts until her nipples tightened.

His hands trailed down to her stomach down to her navel and circled it, getting lower and lower. Ayami's stomach seemed to quiver with anticipation. He came to her hidden opening and searched.

Sesshomaru began giving her kisses all over as he lay on top of her. She moaned and clawed at his pants that were in the way. She finally lost patience and ripped off his pants, to reveal his hard penis.

Ayami could feel Sesshomaru's erection on her leg. She growled. She wanted him to enter her. He was eager to please. He plunged into her and she screamed in pleasure and pain. Her back arched and she dug her claws into the bed sheets, ripping them. This was her first time.

Sesshomaru began to pump in and out. Eventually, Ayami followed Sesshomaru's thrusts. Both were slowly coming to their peaks. Sesshomaru then started pumping faster at an inhuman speed.

Ayami moaned as her vagina tightened around Sesshomaru's hard length. His juices spilled into Ayami and she welcomed them. She was exhausted. Sesshomaru collapsed and kissed Ayami on the forehead.

He drew out of her and she sniffed. He chuckled and kissed her again, more deeply this time. She returned the kiss with equal intensity.

"Ayami, my jewel, will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked between kisses.

Ayami lifted herself up onto her elbow and responded by saying,

"What do you think, oh great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru growled and nipped at her ear. She giggled at his impatience for a real answer. She held off a bit to tease him, but when he growled again, she answered.

"Of course I will, my Sesshomaru. You have to be more flexible and more patient if you are going to live with me. Ask anyone in my family and they will say that I have a quick temper and quick mood swings. But I think you of all people are best suited for my mate, seeing as you are the most likely person who can, in a manner of speaking, tame me." Ayami said in a playful manner.

Sesshomaru hugged her. She kissed him on his chest and he kissed her on her neck. He found that when he did that that she hugged him tighter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

SEX SCENE: OVER. THERE WILL BE MORE I AM THINKING. I HAVEN'T HAND WRITTEN THAT FAR YET BUT I WILL.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning when Ayami woke up and she realized what had happened, she thought of what her father might say. Luckily, Sesshomaru was waking up too.

"Sesshy, we have to talk to my father. If I become pregnant, my family and I will be shamed, not to mention you too." Ayami fretted.

Not to worry my jewel, we will make plans at breakfast. I must have Jaken there and Rin will feel left out. So, we will make plans with them." Sesshomaru said, not sounding like himself.

Ayami giggled and kissed him on his crescent moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of that chapter. I hope I didn't gross you out at all with that one scene. It mad the chapter longer though. I will get the next chapter out ASAP!

Thank you for reviewing! Review this chapter too! Also, send my story to friends so they can read it. I want people to read my story (ies). I will try to post my other story as well.

The writer: Lady Ayami

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, but I do own Ayami and her family.

Protecting Love

Chapter12

OMG!!! I am so sorry about the not writing in FOREVER!! I have been so busy that it is ridiculous. I will try to post tonight, tomorrow, and Sunday, if at all possible. I just…ughh. SCHOOL! I blame it all on school. School is to blame on my bad habits. I posted the prologue of my other story so hoorah!! I also already have the start of the sequel to this story. EXCITING!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah. So they will leave for Ayami's castle soon. I will finally have Ayami to myself." Naraku smiled his evil grin.

"Of course, Master." Korro said, not looking up. He knew his Master was crazy but did not let on.

"Korro, got get your sister, Kanna. I do not wish to look upon the face of the bastard that is taking Ayami away from me." Naraku said venomously.

Korro left and Kanna walked in, bearing her own mirror. She took her post in front of Naraku and stood. She showed him a picture of Ayami sleeping. Naraku sighed and stared.

Ever since he had tried to kill Ayuki (Ayami's twin) and her mate for refusing to mate with him, he had been obsessed with Ayami. She had come to save Ayuki, her mate and their unborn child. Naraku had been captivated by her beauty in battle and her strength. Though she had refused to ever be his mate, he vowed he would never give up.

The fact that he had tried to kill her father, her family, and her sister's mate, plus the fact that he _had_ killed Ayami's best friend and her mate, probably didn't help the situation. Yet Naraku was determined. And if he couldn't have her, then no one could. One could say he was very selfish. If she mated, the he would either kill her or her mate. But who died only mattered by who was killed first in his rage.

"KAGURA! COME HERE! I MUST SPEAK WITH YOU!" Naraku yelled in a high pitched voice.

The was wind and there stood the Wind Sorceress, Kagura, one of the many incarnations of the evil Naraku.

"Yeah yeah. Don't bust a vein. What would you like of me, _Naraku_?" Kagura asked with a hint of sarcasm. While waiting for an answer, she stood and glowered at Naraku. She was in his clutched as long as he was alive.

"I wish you to help me make my brilliant plans of getting Ayami by my side. You have a cunning mind, so you can help me." Naraku explained, already concocting his so-called 'brilliant' plans.

Kagura was flabbergasted. Naraku had never showed any interest in her mind. He only used her for important battles that Hokudoshi (her younger and more powerful brother incarnation) couldn't be bothered with. But that would be over soon. She had been Naraku's toy for way too long.

They planned and plotted and came up with a plan that seemed like it might actually work.

The plan was simple. First, Naraku would lead Sesshomaru and Ayami away from the group and away from each other. They would do this by having Naraku make one of his demon puppets and placing them far away form each other. Naraku would disguise his scent and aura a little so it seemed like the puppet was the real one. Sesshomaru (being protective over Ayami) would go after the stronger scent and aura and send Ayami after the real Naraku without knowing it. Of course, Ayami would guess the same thing and not expect a major fight. Naraku would use the surprise advantage to render Ayami helpless and unconscious. They hoped it would work and they went over their plan again and again. Kagura would have her scent and aura hidden and watch in case Naraku needed help (though Naraku thought it unlikely that he would).

Kagura had insisted on her part in the plan so that if Naraku _did_ need help, she wouldn't give it and hopefully he would be killed. Kagura was willing to take the chance that he wouldn't be killed, and if he wasn't……well, she wasn't willing to think of it just then. She would improvise and wing it if worse came to worse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know how long this is but I got it up. Again I am sorry that I didn't get it up sooner. PLEASE! R & R!!


	14. Chapter 13

The small group had been traveling for a day. It was now mid-afternoon and they were stopping for a quick drink. Ah-Un was thirsting and Rin was panting like a little puppy. Jaken was passed out because toad demons need lots of water, but he hadn't gotten enough. Sesshomaru and Ayami were the only ones OK. They were powerful demons.

"I can't wait until I get home. Suki will be so jealous. Ever since she met you, Sesshomaru, she has wanted to mate with you. I never planned on mating so I didn't expect this. This is so wonderful." Ayami said, mainly talking to herself.

"She can be so annoying sometimes." Jaken mumbled under his breath.

_'Ayami is happy. I am too. I have _never_ seen Sesshomaru happy, but now he seems happy, even if he doesn't want to show it.'_ Rin thought happily, as she skipped around.

"I'll be home in a day. This is so exciting. Father will be pleased and I won't have to mate with that jerk." Ayami speculated.

"You seem happy." Rin stated the obvious.

"Of course I am, Rin. I haven't been home in about a month or so. My family may get on my nerves a lot of the time, but I still miss them." Ayami answered the girl, laughing.

They traveled the rest of the day without much talk and went to sleep without a word. Sesshomaru stayed up for a while before beginning to meditate and then falling asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all woke up dawn the next day. Since none of the group was a morning person, they walked in silence for most of the morning. Eventually, Sesshomaru stopped and gave some orders,

"Jaken, stay here with Rin and stay OUT OF SIGHT! Ayami, come with me now."

Ayami nodded to him because she had sensed the evil too. It smelled strongly of giant and a human girl. It was urgent they get over to help the human; giants were known for being cruel and killing their "Play Things".

They used their inhuman demon speed and noses to find the giant. They found the giant terrorizing a human from the village, who had been gathering water.

"Go now. This is MY territory!" Sesshomaru growled for submission.

The submission didn't come. Instead the giant just roared and charged after them. The two scattered and started circling the giant. The giant then decided to go after Ayami.

Ayami headed to the girl who looked very pale. She grew even paler (if that was possible) when the giant made his way towards them. He lunged and grabbed both of the females in his two over-large hands.

But Ayami had a big temper, and when someone touches her without permission, her temper flies. Her eyes turned a bright blood red. Sesshomaru could sense her demonic aura rushing around her.

Sesshomaru saw the eyes and was taken aback. The sweet somewhat, temperamental female he was in love with, had a very nasty side (much like his own nasty side).

But instead of going into her true form, like he would have done, she shot a fire ball at the giants head. It connected and the giant was furious. Then she sent a sheet of ice at him. His head froze and he dropped the human. Sesshomaru caught her and looked up.

The giant had shaken the ice off and was glaring gruesomely at Ayami. Noticing this, Ayami glared right on back. After a few moments, then she transformed into her true form. Since she was ½ inuyouki, she transformed into a giant dog demon.

She had midnight black fur. It flowed like Sesshomaru's fur when he was in his true form. She had all of her markings and she was about as big as Sesshomaru's dog form. You could see her muscles rippling under her skin, telling you she was really strong and ready to fight.

She immediately went for the head of the giant. When he dodged and she nicked his head, she lunged for the neck, clamping on. She wouldn't let go and the giant screamed.

Sesshomaru, knowing Ayami could handle the giant for a while, took the human girl back to the village. All of the humans rushed to thank him. Nodding, he took off. He wanted to get back to Ayami.

When he got back to the scene of the fight, expecting to see Ayami, no one was there except the corpse of the giant. Evidentially Ayami had finished him off quickly. Sesshomaru sniffed around for signs of where Ayami might have gone. What he found out by his unique nose wasn't something he liked.

The scent of Naraku was all over the place. Sesshomaru then noticed that the ogre was split open and melting. The demon lord went over to inspect it. What he found was there was a little miasma (poison gas) leaking out from the demon and it looked like a lot had been stored inside the ogre to be released when the ogre was cut open.

_'Ayami must have cut him open to finish him and was hit by the miasma. Naraku set this up and waited for Ayami to pass out before grabbing him. He will die before winter. I will kill Naraku if it takes my life to get Ayami back.'_ Sesshomaru said to himself, giving himself to Ayami then and there.

"I finally have Ayami. Sesshomaru can do nothing to me now. I am out of his reach. I, Naraku, will mate with Ayami and be even more powerful then I already am." Naraku congratulated himself, prancing around.

Beside him was the figure of Ayami, resting on a pallet in Naraku's mansion.

Sesshomaru made it back to where he had left the other members of the group. They began questioning where Ayami was. He ignored them and formed his demonic cloud so he could fly back to his castle. Then he would leave to find InuYasha and his friends to help him get Ayami back. After all, Sesshomaru would do anything for the woman that he loved.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. I do own Ayami.

I am going to finish this story.

XXX

Sesshomaru set out almost immediately to find his younger half-brother. He knew it would be difficult to convince him and his group to help him: especially since he and the person they were going to save had tried to kill them.

_'I _will_ convince him. I must to save Ayami. Naraku is a vile beast that deserves to be killed and Ayami is too sweet for him.'_ Sesshomaru thought furiously.

With in a day of running with no stops, Sesshomaru had picked up the scent of his brother and his group. They weren't aware of him yet, but soon they would be. The lord was planning on walking in the next day after he had rested and worked out some of what he was going to say.

The Next Day

Before Sesshomaru went to InuYasha, he thought of why he was doing this. He loved Ayami and wanted her back. He didn't want Naraku to use Ayami against him and her family, much less the world.

As he ran to get to InuYasha (the group was a couple miles off), he sensed InuYasha and the miko (priestess) girl (Kagome) sense his presence. They began warning the demon slayer (Sango) and the monk with the wind tunnel in his hand (Miroku). Sango's fire cat (Kirara) transformed into her larger form, prepared to fight. The fox kitsune (Shippo) ran and hid. When they were all prepared to fight him, but they didn't expect to hear what he _did_ tell them.

Protecting Love

Explanations

"You want us to do _WHAT_?" InuYasha yelled, hardly believing his ears. After years of fighting him, it was hard to hear that the demon Lord wanted them to help him.

"Sesshomaru, are you feeling alright? I mean, this Ayami, she tried to kill us. Now you want us to help you, someone who also has tried to kill us, rescue this demon who has tried to kill us. The only part I understand is that you want to kill Naraku." Kagome, the priestess, asked.

"I'm fine. I want to rescue this demon, but I can't do that without help and your group is the strongest I know that will actually aid this Sesshomaru and not get in my way." Sesshomaru explained, for the third time.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Not only did the Great and Almighty Lord Sesshomaru admit that he needed help, but he actually _complimented_ the group. They were definitely not used to the new Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, we will help you," Sango started.

"WHAT!?" InuYasha yelled.

Sango continued as if not interrupted, "but I would like to know why."

"I love her. I have never felt anything but hatred and anger and I do not want to lose, probably, the only chance I have at love." Was the simple answer.

Jaw dropped again. Everyone was stupefied and thinking.

"Uh, Sesshomaru, Ok, we will help you, but no killing us afterward, OK? Also, can you promise that Ayami won't kill us?" Miroku asked cautiously.

"Yes. Ayami and her family were tricked by Naraku and then almost killed by him. She was kidnapped, but wants nothing more than to destroy Naraku. She might be controlled by that vile beast though, so be prepared, we leave at dawn." Sesshomaru promised, surprising everyone yet again.

"We leave when _I_ want to." InuYasha said, but it was cut short by a loud "SIT!" command from Kagome, making him fall to the ground.

Everybody began the preparations to leave the next day and Sesshomaru was left to himself. He thought of how InuYasha and his group had looked at him when he had told them he loved Ayami.

_'Is it really so hard to believe that I love someone? I guess so. I have been so cold al through my life. Ayami has changed me so much in the short time I have known her.'_ Sesshomaru thought, slightly disgruntled.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. I do own Ayami.

Yay for being almost finished.

XXX

The next day, the group got up at dawn, like Sesshomaru ordered, and left.

Sango, Shippo and Miroku were riding Kirara and Kagome was on InuYasha's back. The goal was to make it back to where Ayami had been kidnapped so they could try and find Naraku's scent and track it. They all knew that the chances were slim, but they were going to try any way.

The battle site was completely void of anything. The only trace of anything was the dead ogre's bones, those were still there, but only a slight scent was left of Naraku. InuYasha and his group were looking around suspiciously. Then Sesshomaru caught wind of the little scent of Naraku that was left. He sped away, closely followed by InuYasha and his companions.

The scent led on for a day. It led to a gorge that was almost impossible to pass. Sesshomaru began to get very frustrated. Ayami was getting farther and farther away. Finally, he decided to transform, that way, he could carry everybody and go speeding over the land.

"I will transform into my true form now. Once I have, you all will get on my back and we will destroy Naraku." Sesshomaru said, surprising them for the umpteenth time in little less then three days.

Sparks began to grow around the demon even as his eyes bled red in the usual transformation. A whirlwind gathered around Sesshomaru and his face lengthened into a muzzle, and his teeth grew into very large fangs. His entire body was huge and, now, covered in white fur. He appeared to be a very large dog with unusual marks on his face.

The group below him, afraid to take him on, hopped on his back and they were off across the gorge. As they landed on the other side, Sesshomaru began to pick up the scent of Naraku again. It was stronger which meant that they were catching up. Sesshomaru mentally congratulated himself on his quick thinking and pelted into the air again, as if in a jump.

They were making good time when they ran into a large castle. This was where Naraku's scent was the strongest. Sesshomaru made a growl that sounded like a "Get off me now!' so everyone piled off and Sesshomaru went back to his "Human-Like" form.

"This is where Naraku is. He is in there and we will kill him." Sesshomaru growled in a low voice.

The group beside him nodded, knowing that this would be their chance to take Naraku out of the world and stop his problem making. This would be a moment of truth for everyone there. InuYasha would know if he was strong enough to protect Kagome. Kagome would become a true priestess. Sango would get her little brother back and Miroku would finally loose the wind tunnel that had cursed his family for three generations. Finally, Sesshomaru would prove that he loved Ayami and prove that he was not completely cold-hearted.

"Great, what am I going to do? Ayami isn't completely in my control and knowing that she and Sesshomaru love each other, Sesshomaru will break it. Yet, without my beloved Ayami, I will InuYasha, his group, and Sesshomaru. Hokudoshi is off with Kagura searching for jewel shards. Kanna is the only one here, but she isn't strong enough. I'll just have to take Ayami." Naraku ranted, frightened of the angry Lord of the West.

XXX

Sorry these chapters are so short.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. I do own Ayami.

XXX

As soon as Sesshomaru stepped into the castle, he knew that Naraku was scared half-to-death and planning something drastic. It was this that told him that Ayami was being controlled, how powerful the control was, was something Sesshomaru didn't know.

"Naraku _is_ here and he has Ayami controlled. I have no clue how powerful it is, but _do not harm her past recuperation_, or you better start to _watch your back_." Sesshomaru threatened the group gruesomely.

The group walked into a wide-open and saw two shadows at the end of the room. They all knew who it was: Ayami and Naraku. Naraku was standing in front, like he had already won and Ayami was breathing calmly.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, how nice of you to join us. InuYasha, you too, who knew that you would join up with your hated, older, half-brother? Kagome, the demon slayer, and the monk, wow, everyone is here for the party. Ayami, my beloved, everyone is here to see you." Naraku laughed.

Sesshomaru gave a deep growl as Ayami stepped forward and looked up. Her eyes were emotionless and blank with no pupil, signifying that she was being controlled. She nodded and turned to Naraku, her hair loose from not being up in pigtails.

"I live to serve you, Naraku. Tell me what to do and I will do it." Ayami said, bowing to the person that controlled her.

"Very good, Ayami, now, ATTACK THEM! Mwuhahaha!! DIE, SESSHOMARU!!" Naraku said, finally losing his mind.

Ayami attacked quickly. Sesshomaru dodged and turned. Already Ayami was coming at him again, this time with her sword. The male demon quickly drew Tokijin to block Ayami's sword. They were locked together, looking into each others eyes, golden in virtually sightless.

Ayami pulled away and backed away. She spun around and attacked the others. Sesshomaru swore under his breath as InuYasha sent him a glare. As InuYasha jumped into the air with Kagome, Sesshomaru sped towards the fight. Sango was now blocking Ayami's attack with her giant boomerang (Hiratsu).

"AYAMI, stop this now! You don't want o do this. Naraku tried to kill you and your family, would you really want to be working for him?" Sesshomaru yelled over the commotion.

Ayami looked up, but it was with the emotionless eyes as before. She dropped her sword and took the bow from her back. The bow was loaded and pointed at Sesshomaru's heart. Right as she shot, Sesshomaru yelled something that no one who hadn't seen it would believe very easily,

"Ayami, I LOVE YOU!"

Just at that moment, he dodged the arrow and Ayami fell to the ground, holding her head. Hair was covering her face, but everyone could tell that she was sobbing. Finally, she got up and looked up. Her eyes, emotionless just moments before, were clear and full of rage and hatred towards Naraku. Naraku gulped and started inching towards what looked like a door, but before he could reach it, Ayami froze it shut with her ice.

"Naraku, I will _never_ be your mate. You once tried to kill me and my family, and one of the things I will _never_ forgive you for KILLING MY BEST FRIEND, KIRA. DIE, NARAKU!" Ayami screeched, advancing towards the half-spider-demon.

Naraku yelped and leaped away. Ayami just shook her head at that and went after him. The half-demon shot some of his tentacles at her and they were dodged easily. Ayami laughed and leaped over the twisting tentacles. Now that she was in the air, she shot fire at him followed by water with so much pressure that it would crush him.

Before all of it hit him, he through up a barrier that puffed out as soon as the powerful strikes hit it. Ayami took the chance and flew through the smoke and stabbed Naraku, narrowly missing his heart. Naraku took _this_ chance and knocked Ayami out cold. As she fell towards the ground, Sesshomaru took to the air and caught her. After landing, he brought her over to Kagome and said,

"Watch and protect her. I will finish Naraku. He caused her pain and he will pay."

Kagome nodded and watched as Sesshomaru walked away with a glare in his eyes. He didn't say anything as he attacked Naraku. Naraku was really surprised that Sesshomaru had attacked without making sure that Ayami was OK first, therefore, he stumbled and that was a mistake because a revenge seeking demon Lord was after him.

Sesshomaru gave no quarter. He attacked and attacked, unleashing Dragon Blast after Dragon Blast from Tokijin. Naraku was weakening fast and soon Sesshomaru had him pinned to the floor. He was about to plunge Tokijin into his heart when a loud "STOP!" stopped him, and that order came from Ayami.

Kagome was helping her walk over to him and then he knew what Ayami wanted, as if it were his own thought. She wanted to help him kill the beast that had almost ruined her life. As she got closer, Sesshomaru realized that she was looking at him with something in her eyes that he didn't recognize. Later he realized that it was his love being returned.

"Let's do…huff…it tog...ether, Sesshomaru." She said as she got to him.

Ayami leaned up against him and took Tokijin in one hand and he took it in one of his hands. They raised the sword together and plunged it into the black and evil heart of Naraku. The half-demon screamed as the sword pierced skin, then bone, and finally, the swords destination, Naraku's heart. With one final breath, Naraku whispered something that only the two demons right above him could hear,

"Curse you both, and go to hell."

With that, Naraku died at their feet. Ayami fainted again and Sesshomaru caught her in his arms.

"I guess I didn't need you, but thank you for your help." Sesshomaru said, surprisingly thanking them.

"Sesshomaru, would you allow us to come to your castle with you? I know we have never gotten along, but I think we could become some sort of friends, and I would like to get to know Ayami a little better." Kagome asked, expecting a blunt "No".

"I will allow you. We have been fighting for too long and Ayami did wish for a chance to apologize to you. I will not deny that to her." Sesshomaru nodded his consent.

At Sesshomaru's Castle

"I'm sorry for attacking you. I didn't know at the time that Naraku was evil. Hope you can forgive me. I'd like to invite you to my mating ceremony. Sesshomaru and I finally got word through to my parents and they consented. We will be heading there in about three days. Now that there is no Naraku or Jewel of Four-Souls, I should say you guys are awfully bored." Ayami said.

"Of course we forgive you, Ayami; you have turned out to be a great friend. I'll talk InuYasha into going to the ceremony. I'm sure Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara won't be a problem to convince. Am I right, guys? InuYasha, we _are_ going to Ayami's ceremony." Kagome gave InuYasha a sharp glance.

"Fine, whatever. I guess it'll be OK, especially since Sesshomaru isn't gunning for my neck or Tetsuaiga anymore. We'll go, but no attacking or anything got it?" InuYasha muttered.

"Oh, InuYasha, I promise. Let's go tell Sesshomaru." Ayami laughed.

They walked to Sesshomaru's study and knocked. There was an acknowledgement saying they could come in and they walked in.

Sesshomaru looked up and sighed, something he had taken to since meeting Ayami. Ayami looked very happy and was about to say something when there was another knock at the door and Rin busted in with Shippo on her heels. She stopped when she noticed everyone looking at the two young persons in the room.

"Rin would like to know when we are leaving for the mating ceremony." Shippo broke the silence.

"Tomorrow." was Sesshomaru's answer.

Ayami squealed and leapt into Sesshomaru's lap. He put his arms around her and kissed her. Everybody else in the group ushered the kids out of the room to leave the two love birds alone.

"Sesshomaru, I love you and I will be with you forever." Ayami said, snuggling into Sesshomaru's neck.

"And I will be with you forever. You will not die as long as I am alive." Sesshomaru answered her vow, beginning the mating ceremony, not caring if anyone heard or not.

And thus began more problems they could not have foreseen.

XXX

I AM FINISHED! I will do a sequel though. I wouldn't leave you hanging completely!! Laughs evilly

I love you all!!

Lady Ayami


End file.
